vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagamine Rin
Released on December 27, 2007, Rin & Len Kagamine (鏡音リン・レン, Kagamine Rin/Len) is the second installment of the Vocaloid Character Vocal Series, twin brother (Len) and sister (Rin). Their family name was chosen by combining Kagami (鏡, Mirror?), Ne (音, Sound?), with the first syllables of their given names, puns on "Left" and "Right". According to Crypton official blog, the package includes two voice banks: one for Rin and another for Len, both provided by the seiyū Asami Shimoda. Despite the double voice banks, the package still sells at the same price as Miku Hatsune. On June 12, 2008, Crypton announced the updated edition, named "act2", would be released in early July 2008. Users who had bought the old version got an expansion disc free of charge. On June 18, 2008, beta demonstration songs using the new version were released on the company's official blog. The act.2 version is an independent installation, and coexists with the initial software. Rin Kagamine (鏡音リン) Other names: 铃 (Chinese) Gender: Female Age: 14 Height: 152 cm (5'0") Weight: 43 kg (94.79 lbs) Optimum Genre: Electro-pop, rock, pop - Enka Optimum Range: F # 3 ~ C # 5 Character items: Roadroller, Mikan orange, yellow onion Len Kagamine (鏡音レン) Other names: 櫻桃 (Chinese) Gender: Male Age: 14 Height: 156 cm (5'1.4") Weight: 47 kg (103 lbs) Optimum Genre: Pop, dance, rock - Enka Optimum Range: F # 3 ~ C # 5 Character items: Roadroller, banana, pineapple Notable Kagamine songs 悪ノ娘 (Aku no Musume) / (The Daughter of Evil) Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by mothy *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :'Daughter of Evil' tells the story of an evil princess, represented by Rin, who rules over a 'black kingdom' with every luxury she could wish for at the expense of her people. The story chronicles how the Daughter of Evil falls in love with a man from a "blue kingdom" (Kaito), but he already has a lover from a "green land" (Miku Hatsune). In a jealous rage, the Daughter of Evil orders the "green land" destroyed. While the "green land" burns, the Daughter of Evil announces, "Oh my, it's time for a snack". Later, a woman with red armor (Meiko) storms the Daughter of Evil's kingdom, together with the man from the blue kingdom, who was sent into despair and rage after his lover's death. Together with the angry people from all over the land, they sieze the Daughter of Evil, who is then sentenced to death at the guillotine. Before she is beheaded, however, the Daughter of Evil once more says her usual line: "Oh my, it's time for a snack". :It's not made clear in the song whether the Daughter of Evil is a vampire or some other sort of evil spirit or monster, or if she is simply a ruler so tyrannical that she is like a monster. :"Daughter of Evil" has spawned some other Vocaloid parody songs, including Kaito's "Yami no Ou" (King of Evil), a funny and light-hearted story about a vampire who falls in love, "Negi No Musume" (Daughter Of Leek) which is another comedy song from Miku's side, Miku Hatsune's "Midori no Musume" (Daughter of Green), telling the story of Daughter of Evil from Miku's side, Meiko's "Midori no Adauchi"/"Fukushuu No Musume" (Daughter of Vengeance), telling the story of Daughter of Evil from Meiko's side, "Ao No Ouji" or "Yoru No Hana" ("Prince Of Blue" or "Night Flower")which tells the story from KAITO's side and UTAU's (Fanmade Vocaloids) "Uso No Utahime", chronicling the creation of the fanmade vocaloid, Kasane Teto. 悪ノ召使 (Aku no Meshitsukai) / (The Servant of Evil) Sung by Len Music and lyrics by mothy *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :'Servant of Evil' is a parallel story to the 'Daughter of Evil', and tells the events of the song through the eyes of the Daughter of Evil's servant, who is actually her twin brother (Len). Although the Daughter of Evil is cruel and cold, her servant only sees her soft and innocent side, and serves her devotedly. However, when visiting a 'land of green', Len happens to fall in love with a woman he sees there (Miku Hatsune). When the Daughter of Evil, in her jealousy, orders Len to have her killed, though, Len obeys without hesitation. Later, the woman's lover (Kaito, a man from a 'blue kingdom') and an uprising army (led by Meiko, a red knight) attack the palace intent on taking the Daughter of Evil's life. Her servant comes up with a plan to save her: they will trade clothes and switch places. Since the two are identical twins, no one will be able to tell the difference. Sure enough, the army is fooled, and the servant disguised as the queen is beheaded before a crowd, including the grieving queen. However, the servant tells us through the song, he has no regrets and is glad that he could serve his sister until the end. リグレットメッセージ (Regret Message) Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by mothy *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :The final song in the "Daughter of Evil" trilogy, 'Regret Message', also known as 'Message of Regret', tells of the Daughter of Evil's feelings directly after 'Servant of Evil'. She realizes that it had been her own selfishness that had killed Len. She goes to the beach and sees messages in bottles. This sight brings back a past memory when she and Len had thrown bottles with messages inside into the ocean when they were very young, because of the legend that if you wrote your wish on a piece of paper, bottled it, and let it float out to sea, it would become true. Rin's message says "Be with Len forever" and Len's message says "For Rin to always be happy." Rin then makes another wish: "If we could be reborn, I want to be with you again", which was apparently also Len's wish before he died. :One PV shows Rin being reborn as a VOCALOID2 character and being introduced to Len. This is not to be confused with Kokoro or Kokoro/Kiseki, though some people wonder as it seems to have the same setting as Kokoro, and Rin is in the exact same position when she was created. ココロ (KOKORO) / (Heart or Soul) Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by TORABOLUTA *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube broadcast :In Kokoro '', Rin is a robot made by a lonely scientist. But she is missing something that can't be found in a program: a heart and a mind (''kokoro means both heart and mind). Eventually her creator passes away, leaving her alone for several hundred years. Eventually she begins to wonder about the man who created her, and accesses his research. Discovering more and more about the scientist and how hard he worked to create a kokoro for her, the robot is moved and is awakened to a world of new feelings. Overcome with emotion, the robot sings her feelings of sadness and gratitude to the person who created her. However, the kokoro which she found herself was too great for her fake body, and after some time the robot passes away. :KOKORO is a popular song on Nicovideo and Youtube, and many covers have been made for it. In one of the most popular and famous of these covers, a spoken dialogue between the scientist and the robot is added at the intro, and it ends with the spoken line: Arigatou, otou-san (Thank you, Father), adding new insight into the story. ココロ・キセキ (KOKORO/KISEKI) / (Heart or Soul/Miracle) Sung by Len Music and lyrics by Zyun *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube broadcast :KOKORO/KISEKI serves as a prologue to KOKORO, telling the story of the scientist who created the robot in KOKORO. The scientist, represented by Len, creates a robot but realizes that she is missing something important: her kokoro. He wishes to share happiness and sadness with her, and so he begins working tirelessly at creating a heart and mind for her. However, as he works the scientist becomes aware of how his life will eventually come to an end. As he begins to lose hope, a miracle (KISEKI) suddenly happens: he recieves a message from the robot from the future, after she has created her own kokoro. Seeing how happy and yet tragic she looks, and realizing that his research was not all for nothing, the scientist obtains peace and passes away in tranquility. :In addition to KOKORO and KOKORO/KISEKI there is a version where both songs are mixed together, both stories told at the same time. As the melodies of the two songs were written to complement each other, the final effect is a complete and harmonious experience. 下剋上 (Gekokujou) / (Rebolution) Sung by Rin and Len Music and lyrics by The 469 *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube broadcast :In Gekokujou, the Kagamine twins sing about supplanting Miku as #1. 俺のロードローラーだッ (I have Road Roller Benefits) Sung by Rin and Len *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (without subtitles) Transmit Sung by Rin Music and lyrics by Signal P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (without subtitles) :This creator of this song is known to have found the best way to tune Rin's voice, by switching the sound banks of Act1 and Act2. 炉心融解 (Meltdown) Sung by Rin Lyrics by kuma Composed and arranged by iroha(sasaki) PV by nagimiso Title design by Shirow Miwa Child Rin's clothing design by URAHANABI *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast :A collaboration between multiple artists, this video was #1 on the 68th Weekly Vocaloid Rankings. Category:Vocaloid2